


being the chaperone of the most obnoxious champion

by IonicCompound



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Opposites Attract, Prompt Fic, Scottish Yuuri | Gloria, after a quick discussion this is prob closer to crack lmao, gloria was a nightmare lmao, or at least an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonicCompound/pseuds/IonicCompound
Summary: In Bede’s humble opinion, Gloria is the most insufferable Champion Galar has the tragedy to ever bear witness.[deltachye writing challenge 2020]
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Deltachye Writing Challenge 2020





	being the chaperone of the most obnoxious champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltachye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/gifts).



> Inspiration struck me last minute, so here we are. IDK IF YOU EVEN LIKE PKMN but it was the only thing that came to me. I wanted to do one of your dokis but I wasn't confident I could pull it off
> 
> Might add more chapter bc I love dressedinpinkshipping

In Bede’s humble opinion, Gloria is the most insufferable Champion Galar has the tragedy to ever bear witness.

The girl is loud as she is obnoxious, from her obvious need for flair to her crude way of speaking. Instead of playing a humble Champion, to offset her predecessor, the girl runs wild in the Tournaments. Instead of the traditional Dynamax in the end, an unspoken rule for both the Gym Leaders and Champion in consideration of the newcomers. Gloria ignores the warnings thrown her way, using her Dynamax Band immediately, which forces her opponent to follow suit to endure the heavy hits she dishes at the very start of the battle.

He heard from the participant that her PR team wasn’t happy when it first happened. They told her to tone down the aggression, to have a more personable face, not whatever she felt like throwing on at the moment. He also heard that she gave them a very colorful lecture, then proceeded to do literally everything they had advised against. 

He’d believe it. It sounded very much in character of her. 

The months that followed her reign were equally as hectic. They wanted the cape off of Gloria. There was not a single drop of tact in her bone; the girl mows down everything in her path, regardless of whether she was actually in the right or not. She wields her power like a sledgehammer, with immaculate decisiveness and destructiveness. 

But the people loved her. Gloria is the glorified hero of Galar, striking down the beast that threatened to reduce their region to rubble, a feat Champion Leon couldn’t accomplish himself. 

The people were also seen, with Gloria as Champion. She ate up the attention, giving them more autographs and memories than when Leon first took the cape ten years ago, according to the man himself. She talked to them on the streets and through her official socials. Gloria would give Raihan a run for his money, with the time she spent on her Rotom Phone. 

Bede wasn’t quite sure how she did it all, he practically banished all interviewers that came knocking on his door outside of Stadium hours. His time at home would be _private_.

The League eventually turned to the Gym Leaders, in hopes to beat some common sense into the girl if they couldn’t control her, but that also proved to be ineffective.

Nessa liked the girl’s spirit, saying something about her bringing back a passion that previously was missing. Marie was quietly supportive of her friend, instead claiming to be busy with the reconstruction of her hometown, which is technically a truth.

He only knows all of this because apparently, the task had fallen onto his lap to keep their new Champion in check.

_“Please,” Leon had begged that day, within the privacy of his office inside the Fairy Stadium. The former Champion had visited in hopes of discussing Gloria, to get Bede's assistance to control the girl. The man was on his knees, holding Bede’s hand with a grip befitting a man of his stature but not his title. There was a touch of hysteria in his voice, the irises in his eyes bouncing about rather frantically. Bede would have lavished the sight, had it not been the context of the man’s request._

_“Absolutely not. You could not pay me to talk to the bloody lass.” If she could really be considered a girl. She was closer to the monster from cautionary tales, to ensure good behavior from children. But instead of children, she’s having the League staff run around like headless chickens._

_It almost seemed appropriate, with Chairman Rose’s fall._

_“Please, Bede, she listens to you,” Leon repeated once more, sounding more of a madman than former Champion. “The others won’t help, they think it’s funny she’s ripping up the League from the seams.”_

_" **No**. Ask your brother, she listens to him,” Bede hissed, then attempted to snatch his hand back from the man. Attempt being the keyword, as Leon only tightens his grip. _

_“I asked, but Hop isn’t a trainer anymore. He can’t stop her with battles like before.”_

_The damn asshole probably thinks it’s as funny as the rest of them, now that it's not his problem._

_“I don’t see how this falls within my jurisdiction, though.”_

_“She likes you,” he said like it’s obvious. “So she's more willing to listen to what you have to say.”_

_“Completely false, that girl is the blight of my existence,” Bede said quickly, ignoring both the way his body warmed from the remark and Leon’s incredulous stare. "And what’s stopping you from teaching her basic manners yourself?"_

_That was supposed to be his responsibility regardless. This was completely outside of a Gym Leader’s duties._

_He didn’t think it was possible, but Leon’s shoulders sagged even further. “I tried. I really did,” he sniffed. For a horrid second, Bede thought the man would cry right there and then._

_And if he had a shred of empathy left in him, Bede would have conceded right there and then, because having the former Champion cry on them would have been too much for the average trainer._

_But he doesn’t. So he followed up with, “Leon, you will not be staining my uniform, these are a nightmare to clean.”_

That particular conversation had been driven in circles, with Bede trying to venomously drive Leon away while the man continued to embarrassingly prostrate himself. 

And as if on cue, someone knocks on his door, snapping him out of the memory.

“Come in.”

It’s one of his trainers, he notes. Annette, he thinks her name is. Her posture is prim and proper, like during his time with Fairy Boot Camp, which is not a good sign. 

“Sir,” the woman speaks up, sounding impossibly tired for it to just be a Tuesday. “She’s here again.”

He carefully pauses shuffling the papers on his desk, raising his head to examine Annette for a moment.

Upon closer inspection, he can see that she is tightly wound up, shoulders full of tension morning practice shouldn’t warden. Her expression is stiff, full of discomfort, also unbecoming of a Fairy Gym Trainer.

“Where is she?” Bede asks after a moment passes.

“The roof.”

Of course. Because where else would she be?

When he makes his way outside, he sees her with perfect clarity, perched on top of the Stadium's sign as if that’s where she always belonged, instead of the Wyndon Stadium like she’s supposed to be.

"And what do I make of this surprise visit, Champion Gloria?” Pleasantries first, because they are in public. Even if she’s trying to smash her reputation into pieces, he’s not interested in following her example. Then, when she evidently doesn’t return them, Bede will regard her as he always does. That way, they will be regarding each other as equals, so the townsfolk do not misinterpret his sharpness as insolence. 

Plus, as a courtesy, Gloria is supposed to give him a warning in advance before making her way, so he is able to be a proper host. But like everything else, she ignores the social cues for whatever excuse she comes up with. So he allows himself to be as spiteful as he feels. But still, no one can call him that crass Gym Leader who badmouths the Champion when he’s being polite about it.

“Finally, took long enough,” she drawls, not lifting her gaze from her Rotom Phone because that’s apparently what he’s been reduced to. “Was gettin’ tired o’ waitin’ fur yer sorry ass.”

“Aha, it’s always a time with you, Gloria,” he lies.

She throws a rock at him like she senses his dishonesty, which is probably true. 

Bede sidesteps it with ease, but it’s scarily accurate when she didn’t take aim. It would have landed straight in between his eyes. And where she got the rock from, he really does not want to know. Hopefully, it was already in her pocket. She’s weird enough for it. If it’s from the roof, that means he has to call for maintenance cleaning on top of preparing for trainers, which he really doesn’t want to do. So he ignores the slight for now.

“I wan’ a battle.”

“And what makes you think you will be permitted one?” 

She breaks her gaze from her phone and looks at him as if he’s daft. “Frankly, we need this,” she says like it’s a universal truth. “Been bored witless nae bein’ able tae battle trainers, ‘n’ I know th’ League’s been on yer ass aboot regulations too.” 

She rises from the logo, not waiting for his reply, and brushes off whatever dust lingering on her signature dress as she does so. Then, she does something that practically stops his heart.

She _jumps_.

The Stadium is not small. The building rises to at least 10 meters, their lights shining through the foggy woods of Glimwood Tangle. While the Fairy Sign is not at the top of the building, it is still a ways from the ground.

If he were to run through it logically, he knows she’ll be fine. She’s survived a fall from Rose Tower, living to tell the tale ancients did, all while taking down the beast that threatened Galar. Corviknight on her team too, one that he’s fought many times, so there’s no possible way she’d stupidly jump off without a fail-safe.

But these things aren’t his first thought. His first thought is, _this fucking idiot girl and her stupid dramatic!!_ And allows his body to leap forward.

Were he the same boy on his Pokémon Journey, Gloria would have flattened them both, and they would be well on their way to the Pokémon Center. Maybe he would have been coldhearted enough to leave, have her suffer the consequences to her reckless actions. But with Opal’s intensive training, Bede somehow manages to support both his and her weight without being knocked down. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever hated anybody more than you,” he groans. The girl has been a pain in his neck ever since the day they registered for the League in Motostoke. And no doubt, she will continue to do so now that everyone’s apparently relying on him to reign her in. “Fine, one battle.”

“That's a relief, ‘fraid Leader life made ya mushy on me.” Gloria’s grin is lopsided, baring her teeth like a promise of a threat. “I wan’ a date after I win.”

“Are you mad? Absolutely not.”

“Fine, a kiss.”

“Do you hear yourself right now?” 

“Fuckin’ wank stain, I’ll kiss ye right now.”

“ _Gloria._ ” He'd drop her, but as if she anticipated that, Gloria loops her arms around his neck and _holds_. “ _No._ ”

“C’mere, eejit,” she laughs, nuzzling into the collar of his shirt. And really, he wishes that she’d wait until it was just the two of them, or that he hated her touches more. 

**Author's Note:**

> OPPOSITES ATTRACT  
> 9\. A is a STEM teacher. B is a humanities teacher. They have opposing viewpoints and fight over everything, but now they have to share a classroom. (alternative: they’re already dating/married, but nobody knows, and they have to keep it that way.)  
>  **  
>  **  
>  **10\. “I don’t think I’ve ever hated anybody more than you.” **********  
>   
> 


End file.
